Born To Die  Twilight Fanfic
by Isabella Stew
Summary: Mariana acaba de chegar a Forks, juntamente com a sua família. Tudo parece bastante normal até descobri o segredo mais sombrio do seu colega Edward Cullen.


O despertador tocou às cindo da manhã. Tinha chegado o dia da partida, o dia pelo qual eu menos ansiava.

Levantei-me e olhei-me ao espelho. Tinha o cabelo pouco despenteado e os olhos circundados por olheiras acentuadas. Não tinha dormido e passara a noite a chorar. Não queria ir embora pois isso implicava deixar para trás os meus amigos, a minha escola, a minha cidade, a minha praia e o meu país!

Vesti umas calças de ganga e uma camisola azul. Era a minha cor favorita.

Penteei o cabelo, arrumei o quarto e fui para a cozinha, onde os meus pais já estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Tinha uma taça de cereais em cima do balcão à minha espera. Comi-os em silêncio e pouco tempo depois, estava a observar a minha casa pelo vidro traseiro do carro.

O voo entre Porto e Nova York demorou imenso tempo. Só de pensar que tinha mais horas de viajem pela frente deixava-me doente. De Nova York voámos até Port Angels, no estado de Washington. Já há algum tempo que os meus pais queriam mudar de ares, mas nunca pensei vir para Forks. Até a minha cidade era maior!

Depois de alugar um carro, o meu pai levou-nos até à nossa nova casa. Era estranho não viver mais num apartamento. Aliás, tudo ali era minimamente estranho, mas duma maneira peculiar. Gostei especialmente da conjugação entre a praia e as florestas.

A casa não era muito grande, tinha dois quarto e uma casa de banho no primeiro andar e uma cozinha, uma sala e outra casa de banho no rés-do-chão.

Deitei-me na minha cama sem me dar ao trabalho de desfazer as malas e desempacotar uma série de coisas que tinha trazido comigo. Ainda deitada na cama, olhei através da janela. O ambiente ali era tão estranho. Parecia que faltava ali qualquer coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia um lugar tão completo.

- Já arrumaste as coisas? –perguntou-me a minha mãe, entrando no quarto.

- Já. – menti. – Vou dar uma volta, está bem?

Não esperei pela sua resposta e levantei-me, vestindo o casaco e calsando umas luvas.

- Não vás para muito longe e tem cuidado! Não venhas tarde! – avisou ela. Estava sempre preocupada com estas coisas, mas eu sentia que, quando mais precisava que ela se preocupasse, ela não se preocupava. Ninguém se preocupava. Mas eu já estava habituada a isso, daí ser uma pessoa bastante independente e madura, apesar de ter apenas dezassete anos.

Desci as escadas rapidamente e saí, descendo a rua sem destino pré-definido. Na realidade era impossível definir um destino, não conhecia nada nesta cidade.

Passei ao lado da minha nova escola. Esperava conseguir acompanhar as aulas e fazer alguns amigos. Não muitos, porque odiava ser o centro das atenções.

Caminhei durante o que me pareceu serem alguns minutos até chegar a uma das praias da zona. Uma placa velha e verde anunciava o início da Reserva Quileute. Não sabia o que era, mas avancei até à praia, onde me sentei no tronco de uma árvore. Era estranho encontrar troncos na praia, mas eu já não estava em Portugal, Estava em Forks.

Ouvi ao longe um grito eufórico. Virei a cabeça e vi um rapaz a mergulhar de um penhasco.

- Está doido! – exclamei, levantando-me de repente. Ainda agora tinha chegado e já estava a ficar assustada. O rapaz saiu da água aparentemente intacto e sentou-se junto de outros que se encontravam na margem.

Como é que alguém conseguia mergulhar com este frio? Ainda por cima de um penhasco!

Quando dei por mim, estavam a passar ao meu lado.

- Hey! – cumprientaram-me. – Nova por aqui?

Acenti com a cabeça. Não queria usar já o meu inglês apesar de este ser quase perfeito.

- Podes fazer-nos um favor? Se vires por aí um miúdo da tua idade avisa-o que já fomos embora. Ele chama-se Jacob. – disse um rapaz que parecia ser o mais velho de todos.

- Ok. – foi a única coisa que disse.

Eles acenaram e foram embora.

Olhei para o relógio. Já era tarde e esse tal Jacob não aparecia. Porém, alguns minutos depois, um rapaz apareceu na praia. Tinha o cabelo curto e o corpo musculado. Parecia que andava à procura de alguém.

- Hey, és tu o Jacob? – perguntei.

Ele olhou para mim com cara de espanto.

- Sim, sou eu, porquê?

-Os teus amigos pediram-me para te avisar que foram embora. – informei-o.

- Ah ok, obrigado. – disse ele, correndo em direção à floresta.

Levantei-me e também eu me apressei a chegar a casa. Já estava mentalmente preparada para que a minha mãe me chateasse por chegar tarde.


End file.
